Anime characters minimized by a duck
by Hybrid's Fallen
Summary: YOU WILL LAUGH! YOU WILL CRY LAUGHING! you want to read! you know you do! COMPLETED!!! *_~
1. Ducks, speeches and Patrick Star

Jade12: I guess I can't take a clue! Oh well! This fic is about Riku, Vegeta, and me. We get stuck in my school (no big for me) except we're about the size of a Polly pocket! And we're not the only ones! Anyway, we have to find my best Friend, Sakiya (Yes, I really know her and we go to the same school) in order to get back to our original size!  
Riku: a bit of a mouth full wasn't it?  
Jade12: Something like that! Where's Vegeta?  
Riku: already in the fic! We're getting smaller later! Now do the disclaimer and all that crap so we can get started.  
Jade12: okay! Okay! Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except for the names of my teachers and some people I know! Just for identity protection! On with the fic! Narrated by Kuwimba! (Think that's how you spell it! ~ Blah ~- Kuwimba's narrating. (blah) - I do my own thing.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
~ Jade12 and Riku are on an island in Destiny Islands. ~  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
Riku: how did you manage to come here again?  
Jade12: Have no clue what so ever! Man you are so lucky to live here! My home is so boring! The only way I escape it is if I write my fics!  
Riku: Shouldn't you be doing that now?  
Jade12: um.... No! I'm on vacation right now! (lies down.) besides! I'm lazy remember?  
Riku: how could I forget?  
*************************************************************************  
  
~ All of a sudden, a very familiar duck comes. ~  
  
**************************************************************************  
Donald: hello! I have a new spell! Want to see?  
Jade12: Um no!  
Riku: Sure Donald! Why not?  
Donald: Okay! Here it goes! (does a little funky moves with his wizard's staff) MINIMIZE!!  
Riku, jade12: WAIT! HOLD ON!  
**************************************************************************** **  
~ before they know it, Riku and Jade12 are the size of a Polly pocket. Donald flees the scene laughing his head off and trying it on other people. Before anyone knows it Spongebob gets Mermaid Man's utility belt and helps Donald by shrinking everything in sight. ~  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
Jade12: I'M GOING TO HAVE RAOSTED DUCK WHEN I GET BACK TO MY ORIGINAL SIZE!  
Riku: Roasted duck? Not me! I'll have fried chicken!  
Jade12: hm, Fried chicken doesn't sound bad except for that fact that it's the same size as the Empire State building to us!  
Riku: I forgot about that! So what do we do now?  
Jade12: We find Sakiya! She's in charge of all the Dragon Ball Z stuff and she'll no doubt have access to the Dragon Balls. Problem is, she's at my school by now!  
Riku: Don't you have the power to get to other worlds?  
Jade12: it might not work in this size! (sits down and thinks) I know! I'll find Vegeta and he can take me to Sakiya!  
Riku: He has the power to go to other worlds? Since when and why don't I?  
Jade12: No time to explain! Hold on! (takes Riku's hand and disappears)  
  
*************************************************************************  
~ jade12 and Riku appear on a large ledge. Jade12 seems very surprised at who she sees across form her. ~  
***********************************************************************  
Jade12: What are you doing here? AND IN MY SIZE!!!!!?????  
Vegeta: Ahh! When did you get here? And when did you shrink?  
Jade12: A certain someone stupidly let Donald try a new magic spell on us! Didn't you Riku?  
Riku: oh you know he would've done it anyway!  
Vegeta: The duck got you? Spongebob attacked me!  
**************************************************************************** ********  
~ Jade12 and Riku fall to the ground laughing. They continued laughing until someone tapped them on the shoulder. ~  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
Jade12: (looks over her shoulder) AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! KURAMA! RUN!!!!!!  
Riku, Vegeta: TOO MUCH GAYNESS!  
**************************************************************************** **  
~ The three begin running away with Kurama close behind because he is getting chased too. Patrick is behind him chasing him yelling at the top of his lungs. ~  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
Patrick: HEART ON STICK MUST DIE! (A/N I got that from Sakiya.)  
Jade12: Oh! Patrick! Stop you guys! (grabs Riku and Vegeta's shirt collars and made them move to get out of Patrick and Kurama's way.) Now we follow them! I must see Heart on stick die!  
Riku: What are you talking about?  
Vegeta: I know! You're right! We have to see it! Too funny to miss!  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
~ So once again the three are running after Patrick hoping desperately that he would soon catch Kurama since they were getting tired. On the way they passed by a very odd looking scene. They stop to watch. ~  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
Jade12: (is reading a sign) 'See the one and only Yamchaham Lincoln give his world famous speech.'  
Vegeta: Yamcha? What would be so great about him?  
Riku: Press the button that says play!  
Jade12: Okay! (presses button and the curtains are pulled back and you see Yamcha in some Abraham Lincoln clothes.)  
Yamchaham: (clears throat and doesn't open his eyes) Four days and Seven hours ago, I had my balls chopped off by a crazed Blue haired female!  
**************************************************************************** **  
~ as Yamcha finished he heard three voices laughing hysterically. He opens his eyes and looks to see Jade12, Riku and Vegeta on the floor laughing their heads off. He starts to cry and runs away like a girl. ~  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
Vegeta: Too (laugh) Funny (laugh) to (laugh) not (laugh) Laugh!!!!!!  
Jade12: I (laugh) know!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
jade12: Well, that wasn't bad! Hope you liked the funnies!  
Riku: where did you get that Yamcha thing?  
Vegeta: (is still rolling with laughter)  
Jade12: Well it came from an anonymous somebody * cough* Keith * cough*. So tell me what you think! Read and review! No tomatoes! Now me and Riku have to find a way to make Vegeta stop laughing! Bye Bye! 


	2. kurama and kenshin join the expidition

Jade12: hello! I'm back with a new chapter. Oh and this is out to Shadow- Walker: thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou for reviewing my story! It meant a lot to me!  
Riku: She just found out in her Computer class when she got on the Internet. She has been so giddy lately!  
Vegeta: too giddy for my record.  
Jade12: Man nothing can ruin-!  
Koenma: HOW COULD YOU SPELL MY NAME WRONG?!  
Jade12, Riku, Vegeta: AHHHHHHH!!!!! ANGRY TODDLER! RUN AWAY!  
Koenma: I'M NOT A TODDLER! GET BACK HERE! (starts chasing jade12 Riku and Vegeta around)  
Jade12: uh... Well uh Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Now I must run or die by Koenma! ~ blah. ~ Koenma talking, (blah)- effects, /blah/ italics, I don't know anything else!  
Chapter 2: Kurama /isn't/ Gay, Vegeta! **************************************************************************** *  
Jade12: we (laugh) should stop (laugh) cracking up!  
Riku: Can't (laugh) stop (laugh)!  
Vegeta: (cannot stop laughing what so ever)  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
~ Jade12, Riku, and Vegeta are still laughing from the "Yamchaham" incident. They have been laughing for over an hour now and only stop when they see a pretty blue truck pull up. ~  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
Jade12: that looks like Sakiya's-!  
Sakiya: NO! EVIL EDUCATION! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO! (her mom pushes her out) Ow! Never mind!  
Jade12: (takes deep breath) Sakiya!!!!!  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
~ if only Jade12 had known that her yell only sounded like a meer 'meep' to Sakiya. ~  
Vegeta: I don't think she heard you!  
Jade12: You try getting through to a blond!  
Riku: Oh! Doggy! (Is looking at Luka)  
Jade12, Vegeta:.... (Both get annoyed signs)  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
~ Sakiya is about to walk in when the Meep reaches her ears. She looked up and saw three somewhat microscopic people. ~  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
Sakiya: Jade? Riku? Vegeta?! I am really losing it! (continues to walk into school)  
Jade12: Sakiya! GET BACK HERE!  
Vegeta: You sure can yell!  
Riku: You're a Saiyan! You can fly! So go get her!  
Vegeta: I can't fly! I've already tried!  
Jade12: (whining) I want to be big again!  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
~ As Jade12 continues to whine, someone is running up to them. Riku is the only one who notices. ~  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
Voice: Kenshin! GET BACK HERE!  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
~ Miss Kaoru comes chasing Kenshin with sticks and vegetables. ~  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
Riku: uh.... Jade, isn't that Kenshin?  
Jade12: hm? What are they doing here? Oh well! Forget them! We have to find to find a way to get inside!  
Vegeta, Riku: /We/ do?  
Jade12: Yes, /we/ do! Come on! (drags them both off as Miss Kaoru comes running)  
**************************************************************************** **********  
~ Sakiya is in the gym waiting for Jade12, but she obviously isn't coming soon! ~  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
Keith: hey Sakiya! Where's Jade?  
Sakiya: I don't know! Now go away!  
Dawn: Sakiya! Where's Jade? Cheerio and I have something to ask her at lunch.  
Sakiya: I don't know!  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
~ All of a sudden Cloud walks in and Sakiya starts drooling. ~  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
Cloud: Where's Jade?  
Sakiya: (drool) .... (drool)  
Could: Want me to sit with you?  
Sakiya: (drool) su.... (drool) sure!  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
~ Meanwhile, jade12 and Riku are trying to think of a way to get down. ~  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
Vegeta: Do you have any ideas, yet?  
Jade12: You could help!  
Vegeta: Don't want to!  
Riku: (grabs Jade12 to keep her from killing Vegeta) I might have a way down!  
Jade12, Vegeta: You do?  
Riku: (nods) We have to find.... Kurama though.  
Vegeta: Forget it! He's too gay!  
Jade12: He /isn't/ gay, Vegeta! He just wears a little too much pink!  
Riku: If you don't want to go, Vegeta, we'll go!  
Vegeta: Be my guest!  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
~ Jade12 and Riku walk off in search of Patrick and Kurama. Soon they heard them. ~  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
Patrick: HEART ON STICK MUST DIE!  
Kurama: HELP ME!  
Jade12: Help him!  
Riku: Okay! Stopga!  
Patrick: HEART ON ST-! (frozen in time from the spell.)  
Kurama: Thank you!  
Jade12: Your welcome! now you can do us a favor!  
Riku: We need you to use your rose whip to get us down!  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
~ All of a sudden, Kenshin and Kaoru came running up to them again. ~  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
Kenshin: Please! Miss Kaoru! Can't you leave me alone?  
Kaoru: NOOOOOO!!!!!!  
Jade12: Can you help him too?  
Riku: Hide Kurama!  
Jade12: (hides Kurama) Okay!  
Riku: Stopga!  
Patrick: (unfreezes) -ICK MUST DIE! (runs off chasing nothing!)  
Kenshin: (looks confused) Uh... Will Miss Kaoru be alright?  
Jade12: Sure! Now can you help us Kurama?  
Kurama: how can I not? I'll take you down first!  
Jade12: Uh.... Alright! Just don't drop me!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Jade12: Sorry if that wasn't better!  
Riku: It had some funnies in it! That's what's important!  
Vegeta: No it needs-!  
Jade12: You just shut up!  
Vegeta: What did I do?  
Riku: Who knows?  
Jade12: (gives Riku a piece of paper) Read!  
Riku: (is read aloud) 'So what did you all think? Read and Review! No tomatoes of flames! Please!' I still don't get why you're mad at Vegeta.  
Jade12: (whispers to Riku and you aren't going to find out right now, Readers!)  
Riku: Ohhhhhh! That's why!  
Vegeta: What?! What?!  
Jade12: Until next Chapter! Bye Bye!  
Vegeta: (whining) What?! 


	3. Pixie, stampedes, and Drew Carey?

Jade12: hey! I'm back with a vengeance!  
Vegeta: You don't even know what vengeance means!  
Jade12: (ignoring Vegeta) Might I make a suggestion on a good fic? Try Shadow-Walker's fic called 'Vows of a Saiyan' (I think). It is really good! Only three chapters but still good!  
Riku: Shouldn't you do that at the end of the story?  
Jade12: Nah! Too good to wait until later! Okay, um, what do we do now?  
Vegeta: (is looking through the script) We're supposed to be running from a cow!  
Jade12, Riku: A cow?  
Kaoru: Kenshin!!!  
Jade12, Riku, Vegeta: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! RUN AWAY! IT'S MISS COW MOO!  
Jade12: Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING! HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!  
Riku, Vegeta: HELP YOU?! WHAT ABOUT US?!  
~ blah. ~- Koenma narrating, (Blah) - A/n or effects. /blah/- italics. On with the fic!  
Chapter 3: First hour: Pixie, stampedes, and Drew Carey?  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
~ Kurama is climbing down his rose whip with Jade12 on his back. Riku and Kenshin are playing cards while they are waiting for them. ~  
Riku: Got any fives?  
Kenshin: Go fish!  
Riku: Damn it! (draws a card) Damn it! Not the right one!  
Kenshin: Riku, got any sevens?  
Riku: Damn it! (gives Kenshin his two cards)  
Kenshin: I have a book!  
Riku: Oh shut up!  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
~ Kurama comes back up. And sees the two playing cards. So naturally he is intrigued. ~  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
Kurama: Can I play?  
Riku: No!  
Kenshin: Sure!  
Kurama: (gets cards and he and Kenshin both beat Riku's butt) Well that was surprising.  
Riku: (is growling under his breath.)  
Kurama: Well, we better get down. Jade will probably kill us for making her wait for so long.  
Riku: You can take Kenshin next. I'm waiting to see if Vegeta will come back.  
Kurama: Vegeta? Wasn't he the other one with you and jade?  
Riku: Yep! And I'd say he chickened but I'm still going to wait.  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
~ So Kurama takes Kenshin down to a ver angry Jade12. After her yelling at them for who knows how long, Kurama went up to get Riku. ~  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
Kurama: (is finally up there) Come on Riku. Jade12's going to kill you if you don't hurry up!  
Riku: Alright! I guess Vegeta did chicken out.  
Vegeta: I DID NOT CHICKEN OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Riku: Sure ya did! You wouldn't come with me and Jade.  
Vegeta: (comes running up to Riku) You want to say that again?  
Riku: (jumps away from Vegeta) Yeah! You're chicken! (Jumps off of ledge)  
Vegeta, Kurama: is he CRAZY?!  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
~ Kurama and Vegeta Look over the edge to see Riku being held by Pixie (from Monster Rancher A/N you didn't think I would just stick to RK, DBZ, YH, and KH did ya? (). ~  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
Vegeta, Kurama: (blushing) Pretty!  
Pixie: What are you idiots looking at?  
Kurama: um nothing! (Is still blushing)  
Pixie: men! Well, which way are you going Kid?  
Riku: the name's Riku and I'm going down!  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
~ After making a some what Peace treaty with Pixie, Everyone is on the ground safe and sound and have some how entered the building. ~  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
Jade12: ladies and gentlemen! We have entered the building! Pixie, Fly ahead and look for someone named Sakiya, pretty please?  
Pixie: How am I supposed to know who Sakiya is?  
Jade12: Believe me! You will!  
Pixie: if you say so (flies off.)  
Jade12: Now we find a way to get into the gym. And- (bell rings and a crowd of 8th graders and 7th graders come pouring out)  
Whole group: AHHHHHHHHH!!! TEENAGER STAMPEDE! (Starts trying to hide!)  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
~ Meanwhile, following Sakiya. ~  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
Sakiya: Jade was just fine last night when we talked on the phone until 12:00 last night! There's no way she could've gotten sick between that time! (Sighs and continues on to the gym to get her trombone) And we have so many tests today! She's going to hate the make-up work!  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
~ After going to her locker and getting her Social studies Book she walks to the Band room. ~  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
Sakiya: (sees everyone laughing in the band room and walks in) What's so funny guys?  
Weezie: (laugh) we have substitutes today! (Laugh) sit down and see!  
Sakiya: (looks behind the board separating her sight form the substitutes) AHH! Colin, Ryan, Wayne, chip and Drew Carey? (The main stars of 'Who's line is it anyway?' A/N we're going to have fun Sakiya! This is where you better start helping me! You know my e-mail address!)  
Keith: (laugh) you missed (laugh) Boa constrictor! Too Funny!  
Wayne: Go Go Gadget feet!  
Class: (bursts out in laughter. A/N I saw that episode and it is so funny! You'd have to see it to believe it!)  
Drew: hey, how about heroes?  
Sakiya: Yeah! Do Captain Obvious, Colin!  
Colin: (sigh) my public! (Bows and gets applause)  
Ryan: And what about me Drew?  
Drew: you can be..... What about Martha Stewart?  
Ryan: Martha Stewart? Now Drew! I don't want to start making fun of your mother! Oh wait! You didn't know that she was your mother!  
Wayne: I'll be the Backstreet Boys! (I'm going to have a lot of fun with this!)  
Chip: I'll be who, drew?  
Drew: You'll be Regis Philban!  
Class: (starts to laugh no stop again!)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
Jade12: Hee! That's where I'm stopping today! As soon as Sakiya starts helping me with the 'Who's Line is it anyway?' part I'll get chapter four started. And when her and me get some funnies on our minds it means a whole lot of fun! I hope! And I'm thinking of putting in Spongebob pretty soon! Tell me if you want to go with it!  
Riku: man, I have a feeling that we're going to die in the next chapter!  
Vegeta: is she still mad at me?  
Riku: yep! And don't ask why!  
Jade12: well hope you all liked this one! Read and Review and no tomatoes either! Until next chapter! Bye Bye! 


	4. South Park, Donuts, and a demon!

Jade12: Hey! I'm actually updating!  
Vegeta: Good for you! This chapter is co-written- OUCH!  
Jade12: You no speak! I talk remember?  
Vegeta: how could I not?  
Riku: But that doesn't mean I can't talk! Sakiya is co-writing this chapter.  
Sakiya: YAY!!!! I get to help! Oh! Butter toast!  
Jade12: Idiot!  
Sakiya: no! Just blonde!  
Jade12: FORGET IT! Sorry I haven't updated lately, Shadow-walker but I've given you my excuse who knows how many times!  
Vegeta: and it's starting to be unbelievable! Can we just start the story? I need funnies!  
Jade12: Alright! Disclaimer: Don't own anything. But can I own who's line is it anyway?  
Lawyers: NO! YOU MAY NOT!  
Jade12: (Whimper) too bad! ON with the story!  
~ blah~ - Koenma speaking * blah*- thinking (blah)- A/n or effects!  
***************************************************************  
  
~ Last time we left off, The class was dying of laughter as Drew, Wayne, Chip, Colin, And Ryan started pulling off their best funny material! And I missed it! ~  
  
************************************************************  
Weezie: WE need Spongebob in this class!  
Cheerio: I think the Drew Carey people are enough!  
Keith: Who is Clicksourcecrabsfish?  
Sakiya: Shut up Keith!  
Keith: okay!  
Drew: so kids, what game do you want us to do?  
Class: SCENES FROM A HAT!  
Drew: okay! Uh where's the hat?  
Sakiya: I have one! (hands cap to drew) I hope it can fit all the suggestions in here! Probably can't! Oh well!  
Cloud: where did you get that cap?  
Sakiya: (drool, drool) uh........ (drool, drool)  
Drew: (draws a scene from the blues cap) South Park!  
*******************************************************************  
~ All of a sudden the South Park cast come in. ~  
  
************************************************************  
Cartman: Where the hell?  
Stan: Hey! Who the hell are all of you!?!  
Keith: Wemp, wemp, wemp! (A/N like in Spongebob)  
Kyle: All of the sudden we're in here! I was having fun kicking O'sama Bin Laden's ass!  
**********************************************************************  
  
Jade12: GET ME OUT OF HERE! (is stuck in gum)  
Riku: you really think we'll help you out of that? That's too disgusting!  
Vegeta: let's leave her here to rot!  
Jade12: VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Vegeta: Ha ha! You can't hurt me!  
Kenshin: (slices through the gum with his sword) there you go Jade.  
Vegeta: oh shit!  
Jade12: I'LL MAKE YOU THINK OH SHIT! (Begins chasing Vegeta around with Kaoru's vegetables)  
Vegeta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! HELP ME! ANY ONE!!!! GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!!! SHE'S PSYCHO!  
**************************************************************************** *****  
~ um, we'll leave them to their- er- issues! Following Sakiya, The who's line is it anyway cast is teaming up with the South Park cast! ~  
  
*********************************************************************  
Ryan: Yeeeesssssss! (looks like he's about to eat Kenny)  
Kenny: (muffle sounds)  
Ryan: (pretends to eat Kenny) mmmm... Kenny! (Homer Simpson style!)  
Kyle, Stan, Cartman: OH NO HE KILLED KENNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Cartman: You Bas-  
**************************************************************************  
  
~ The S.P. Cast has lost their ability to cuss. The horror!~  
  
**************************************************************************  
Cartman: You, you pretty little thing you! (starts to pet Ryan)  
Kyle: OH MY GOSH WE CAN'T CUSS!!!!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Keith: oh man that sucks! SIMON SAYS THAT SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND FOR PETE'S SAKE WHO IS CLICKSOURCECRABSFISH?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????  
Class: SHUT UP KEITH! NO ONE KNOWS!  
*************************************************************************  
  
~ uh back to Vegeta's problem! ~  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
Jade12: If I didn't need you I'd kill you right now got it?  
Vegeta: Yes! Sure! I promise I won't do anything stupid for the rest of this trip!  
Jade12: if I miss lunch and miss my donuts, I'm not going to be happy! WE need to get Sakiya! AND FAST!  
Vash: DONUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Jade12: AHHHHHHHH! Don't do that! I'd could kill someone! Like Vegeta! Wait, do that again!  
Vegeta: Hey! You need me remember?  
Jade12: Crap! I hate you!  
Inuyasha: could someone tell me where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is a duck with a speech problem! And a talking Sponge!  
Jade12: we'll never find Sakiya with this big of a group! I HATE MY LIFE! Especially when it's a small life!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
Jade12: well that was good enough for me!  
Vegeta: You lunatic! You brought the donut loving, killing freak with us?!  
Riku: Vash is cool! And I like donuts!  
Sakiya, Cloud: WE LIKE DONUTS!  
Jade12: okay! Well, you know my drill! Read and review and no tomatoes! I guess I'll see y'all later! AND I LIKE DONUTS TOO VEGETA!  
Vegeta: WOULD YOU ALL LEAVE ME ALONE! 


	5. Pokemon and Patrick makes his return!

Jade12: hey! I'm on my fifth chapter! Cool!  
  
Vegeta: and what is so cool about it?  
  
Jade12: well, I didn't think I'd go this far in a story.  
  
Riku: You're doing real good. So how we going to start this chapter?  
  
Jade12: with a little of the new characters I added in the last chapter. And a whole lot of Spongebob. I promised to put some Spongebob in the last chapter but I didn't get to it! So I'm making up for it. Good deal?  
  
Vegeta: I guess. Can you get it over with?  
  
Jade12: why are you in a rush?  
  
Vegeta: um- er- uh...... I'm... going out with Bulma tonight!  
  
Riku: (begins to laugh) Vegeta's got a date!  
  
Vegeta: what can I do? She's my wife! I have to go out with her sometime!  
  
Jade12: lucky you! I just see my boyfriend pretty much on a daily basis. No going out for me! Oh well! Disclaimer: Don't own anything but can I own something in this fic?  
  
Vegeta, Riku: What's that?  
  
Jade12: you'll see later! On with the fic!  
  
~ blah~ - Koenma talking *thinking * - Thinking (blah)- A/n and effects! *********************************************************************  
  
~ When we left off, Inuyasha and Vash the Stampede from Trigun joined our heroes. Let's see if it works between the group. ~ *********************************************************************  
  
Jade12: we have too big of a group. Inuyasha, you were minimized by a duck along with me and the rest of these Anime characters and game character! We're trying to find a friend of mine who can return us to our original size and worlds. This is my world and we're in my school. So if you'll just cooperate with us we'll get this whole small ordeal out of the way!  
  
Inuyasha: And whose going to make me stay with you? I could kill you all if I felt like it.  
  
Jade12: I don't think that very likely!  
  
Inuyasha: and why is that? You don't think I can slit your little throat?  
  
Jade12: no I know you can do that! Listen, you see those guys behind me? (Inuyasha nods) good. One's a manslayer, one's a demon like you, one's a Saiyan, and the other is the Master of the Keyblade. All of them are very powerful. And they don't care for being small. And if you happen to kill me, well, they have no way to get to Sakiya. Cause with out me, they'll return to their worlds alright. Only in the size that they are in! And funny thing is, that includes you too Inuyasha! And I really don't think that they want that!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kenshin half drew his sword, Vegeta powered to Super Saiyan, Kurama got out his rose whip, and Riku got out his Keyblade. All boys were showing signs of irritation towards Inuyasha, who stepped back. Vash was eating a piece of a huge Donut he found and was watching the dilemma. He finally realized that almost everyone drew their weapons. ~ ********************************************************************`  
  
Vash: uh, Inuyasha and I will go with you all! No need for someone to get hurt!  
  
Kenshin: (realized what he was doing) He's right! No need to fight! Can we just get big again?  
  
Jadae12: (sigh) yeah, let's go! It's almost, (looks at watch) ALMOST TIME FOR SECOND HOUR!?  
  
Vegeta: tell me that doesn't mean another stampede! (grabs Jade12 by the shoulders. It's obvious what her answer means.) It does! We have got to go NOW! Jade, where's the Band room?  
  
Jade12: (points to a door down the hall with the words 'band room' above it.) In there. They should be putting up their instruments by now! If we hurry and I mean really hurry we'll beat them!  
  
Inuyasha: the things I'll do to go home! (picks Jade12 up and put her on his back) Come on! She said to hurry! (begins running off)  
  
********************************************************************* ~ Kenshin, with his god-like speed kept up with Inuyasha. Kurama did too. He grabbed Riku and began running. Vegeta grabbed Vash and began running too. Luckily, his fighting skills weren't the only things that improved while he was training in the Gravity Chamber. Jade12 hated going that fast without making sure her hair wouldn't slap her in the face so she didn't care for the ride Inuyasha was giving her. ~ *********************************************************************  
  
Jade12: I might've said hurry but could you please slow down!?  
  
Inuyasha: sorry but I want to get as far away from you as possible! So I plan to get this over with fast!  
  
Jade12: Inuyasha! I'm warning you! As an author of stories, I get abnormal powers! Some to control the characters I'm around! And if you don't slow down right now I'll tell you to S-I-T!  
  
Inuyasha: I'd like to see you try!  
  
Vegeta, Kurama: (thanks to sensitive hearing) Oh boy!  
  
Jade12: SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha: AHHH-! (lands face first on the ground Jade12 jumps off of him and waits for Kenshin to come around. He finally does and grabs her.)  
  
Jade12: I warned you Inuyasha! (looks at watch) Oh no! We're not going to make it! Everyone! TAKE COVER! (everyone did as told just as the bell rang)  
  
Kurama: just barely-!  
  
Patrick: HEART ON STICK MUST DIE!  
  
Kurama: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! NO!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! (ran out in the stampede and began running away from Patrick while trying to dodge People)  
  
Jade12: Kurama! Vegeta, get him back!  
  
Vegeta: you expect me to go out there? That's suicide in itself! He's better off dead!  
  
Jade12: GET HIM NOW! Or I just might hurt you with the purse!  
  
Vegeta: You could whack me a million times but I'm not going out there! No way you can make me go! Wait, no! get way from me with that!  
  
Jade12: (is holding the PINK shirt) oh come on Vegeta! It can't hurt you! It's just Pink after all! (is smirking evilly) Nothing's wrong with Pink. (A/n personally I hate pink but this was the best way to get at Vegeta. He hates the color!) And look! It even says 'badman' on the back of it!  
  
Vegeta: AHHHH! NO!!!!!!! TOO PINK! Alright! I'll go get him! (whine) just no more pink! (goes out in the stampede) * Damn! How long can they keep going before the tardy bell? * (looks ahead and sees something yellow) What the hell is that? (gets closer and sees what it is)  
  
Thingy: Pikachu!  
  
Vegeta: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS AN EVIL POKEMON!! (runs back to Jade12 and runs straight into her causing them both to fall)  
  
Jade12: Vegeta! I told you to get Kurama and I don't see him!  
  
Vegeta: You could make me where pink for the rest of my life but I'm not going back out there if that POKEMON is still there!  
  
Jade12: What?! Vegeta, the dreaded (dun, dun, dun) pokemon are here with us? Tell me you are joking!  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu!  
  
Jade12, Vegeta: both grab each other) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT AWAY FROM US! (both hide behind everyone else who are bewildered. They did not know of the evil Pikachu held!)  
  
Riku: what's wrong? It's just a stupid colored mouse. (Pokes Pikachu with his Keyblade)  
  
Jade12: Riku! Leave it alone! Don't get it mad! It might shock us to death!  
  
Kenshin: what is it?  
  
Vegeta: It's evil! Like Spam!  
  
Jade12, Vegeta: AHH EVIL SPAM! (they saw The Spam lady from Monty Python)  
  
********************************************************************* ~ Riku and Kenshin continue to annoy Pikachu which only assured their death while Jade12 and Vegeta get separated from them since the Spam lady is chasing them. Meanwhile, Sakiya has been seated in her Second hour class, which is math. She knows that there is a substitute in that class too. ~ *********************************************************************  
  
Sakiya: (looks at the board and reads the name) Mrs. Puff. Oh okay...... MRS. PUFF?!  
  
Spongebob: yeah, she's teaching math today! Isn't that great?  
  
Sakiya: Spo- Spon- Sponge- SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY MATH CLASS?!  
  
Spongebob: I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!  
  
Cloud: why is he here? Shouldn't he be on TV or something?  
  
Sakiya: This is too weird to even say! (scoots closer to the door which is away from Squidward who just appeared in the class. She looks out the window and sees Pixie. She fell out of her seat) Pixie?! (opens window) What are you doing here?  
  
********************************************************************* ~ Pixie is trying to explain but Sakiya only hears meeps. Realizing that there is no way a normal person could hear Pixie talk, she uses her author powers and adjusts her hearing and understanding abilities. ~ *********************************************************************  
  
Sakiya: Okay, start again.  
  
Pixie: (Rolls her eyes) I found some of your friends and they are all the size of me! They're looking for you because supposedly you can wish us all back to normal?  
  
Sakiya: oh boy! Okay, uh where was the last place you-?  
  
Mrs. Puff: alright class! Let's get started now shall we?  
  
Sakiya: oh boy! ~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jade12: well, looks like a pretty descent chap-!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Jade12, Vegeta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET AWAY FROM US! (Both run away)  
  
Riku: oh brother! Well unitl next chapter! Bye! 


	6. Open Sesame, Sakiya, and many Patricks!

Ravage Blue: I have INSPIRATION!  
  
Vegeta: you do? Oh brother!  
  
Ravage: (glare) LEAVE! NOW!  
  
Vegeta: what?! What did I do?!  
  
Ravage: just go on and get in the story! Kai gets to stay with me! And some one else!  
  
Vegeta: who?!  
  
Ravage: Hota-chan!  
  
Hotaru: why am I here?  
  
Vegeta: oh no! the scouts are here? How did you think of this?  
  
Ravage: I read another fic. Called Jewel of tears by Wind. It's good! Vash is stuck with the sailor Scouts! SO GOOD!  
  
Vegeta, Hotaru, Kai, Riku: You've had caffeine haven't you?  
  
Ravage: YES!!!!!!! I HAD MOUNTAIN DEW! AND I DRANK IT ALL BY MYSELF!!!!  
  
Hotaru: okay, let a girl do this! Disclaimer: Ravage Blue owns nothing. Notta! Zip! Didly squat! And now she is on a caffeine rush!  
  
Ravage: MOUNTAIN DEW! CAFFEINE! NEED CAFFEINE! NEED MOUNTAIN DEW! MUST STAY HYPER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!  
  
Hotaru: (whacks Ravage Blue with her Silence Glaive on the head) okay, you three take her and put her in the story! And get ready for a rough ride!  
  
V, R, K: oh boy! And how do you know?  
  
Hotaru: I read the script before she brought me here! Here's Chapter six: Open sesame, Sakiya, and so many Patricks! * thoughts* /italics/ (a/n and effects) and that's it I think. Let's go!  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ she forgot me! Oh well, last time, Ravage blue and Vegeta were chased away by the Spam lady, Riku and the others were planning their death with the Pikachu, and Kurama and Inuyasha got lost in the stampede. Oh yeah, and Sakiya found out about the whole small ordeal! Let's check on ravage and Vegeta. ~  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ravage: I think the Spam lady's gone now Vegeta so we can stop running!  
  
Vegeta: about time! I was really getting tired.  
  
Ravage: isn't that the truth! I'm surprised I could run that long and fast! I'm the lazy one remember!  
  
Vegeta: well, now I remember. And who is that behind you?  
  
Ravage: (looks behind herself) Lupin?! What do you want?!  
  
Lupin: Open sesame! (A/N too perverted, so I don't really want to describe this! But it has something to do with her crossed legs!)  
  
Ravage: (got an angry sign) HENTAI! I HATE HENTAIS! (SMACK!!) (ravage just whacked Lupin with the purse) baka hentai!  
  
Vegeta: uh, ravage, what's that behind you?  
  
Ravage: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! PORTAL!  
  
Vegeta: That's the thing that takes us to other worlds... OH CRAP! RUN! (finally gets to fly off)  
  
Ravage: (gets her ATV and rides off)  
  
Lupin: (regains consciousness, gets his car, and drives after Vegeta and Ravage Blue)  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ unfortunately they are not fast enough and get sucked into the portal. Where they go, I don't know! Let's see if Riku and Kenshin have figured out if the Pikachu is evil yet! ~  
  
*************************************************  
  
Riku, Kenshin: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! EVIL MOUSE! BAD MOUSE! POSSESSED MOUSE! (is running away from Pikachu in the empty halls of Ravage Blue's school)  
  
Pikachu: Pika... CHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (tries to shock Kenshin and Riku but something blocks the attack)  
  
Kenshin: (looks back and sees a girl about sixteen with long brown hair in a ponytail wearing a green , white, and pink sailor uniform, except she didn't have pants, but a very short skirt. A/N that was Kenshin's point of view. That was what he saw first!) Um, Miss, may I ask who are you?  
  
Riku: ( sees a younger girl, about thirteen or so, wearing the same kind of uniform as the girl Kenshin saw except her colors, were white, purple and red. She had shoulder length black hair or purple. He couldn't decide!) * pretty!*  
  
Jupiter (girl in green): the name's Jupiter. And at the moment, I'm ticked off cause this yellow mouse here is giving the element of thunder a very bad name!  
  
Saturn (girl in purple): I'm Sailor Saturn. Soldier of Death and rebirth! I just tagged along with Jupiter here! You two alright?  
  
Riku: uh, yeah, how come the lightning didn't get us?  
  
Saturn: I blocked with my Silence wall attack. So don't worry.  
  
Jupiter: (is smirking) Now I'm going to give this punk mouse a little beating for poorly using thunder! Be back in a minute! (walks up to the Pokemon, grabs it, and begins killing Pikachu! OH THE JOY! IF ONLY YOU PEOPLE COULD SEE THIS!)  
  
Riku: hey! I want my shot! Hold it still for a minute!  
  
Jupiter: oh well, if you say so! (hold Pikachu still)  
  
Riku: (gets out Keyblade and is fixing to kill Pikachu with Firaga but a portal appears and sucks in Jupiter, Saturn, Riku, Kenshin, /and/ Pikachu in it)  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ I think they landed where Ravage Blue, Vegeta and Lupin are. I don't know! I'm just narrating! Uh, let's check out with Inuyasha, and Kurama ~  
  
*************************************************  
  
Inuyasha: WHY THE HELL IS HE CHASING ME?! HE SHOULD ONLY BE CHASING YOU!  
  
Kurama: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Patrick: HEART ON STICK MUST DIE! ALONG WITH HIS FRIEND!  
  
Inuyasha: I'M NOT HIS FRIEND! (Gets out Tetsusaiga) I'm getting really pissed off! DIE! (slices Patrick in half)  
  
Kurama: tell me you didn't!  
  
Inuyasha: well, I did! If you wanted to kill him, you should've done that earlier!  
  
Kurama: no, it's not that! It's that! (points to the two halves of Patrick)  
  
Inuyasha: (looks back and sees the two halves forming TWO new Patricks!) Oh damn it! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!? (Keeps slicing Patrick until there are about three hundred Patricks in the hall way) Oh hell no! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (he and Kurama continue running, that is until a portal appears and sucks them in along with one Patrick)  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ well, let's just leave without telling Koenma here now don't we? Well, why don't we find out if Sakiya leaves or not? (pout) ~  
  
*************************************************  
  
Sakiya: (raises Hand) uh, Mrs. Puff, may I use my bathroom pass?  
  
Mrs. Puff: for what?  
  
Sakiya( gets annoyed sign) uh, I don't know! To use the bathroom?  
  
Cloud: (raises hand) may I use the bathroom too?  
  
Mrs. Puff: oh alright! You two better be back in a few minutes or it's /DETENTION/ for the both of you!  
  
Sakiya, Cloud: Scary! (run out)  
  
Sakiya: well that could have gone better! Well, uh, now to Find Ravage!  
  
Cloud: so that's why you wanted out. Why what happened to her?  
  
Sakiya: a little pixie told me! (begins looking down looking for ravage Blue) Blue! Blue! I know you can probably see me! And hear me! So come on!  
  
Cloud: confused here! And what is that thing? (points ahead)  
  
Sakiya: (looks up) uh oh! That would be a portal. And looks like it leads to-! (Gets sucked din along with Cloud)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hotaru: well that was quite surprising! We're all gone!  
  
Vegeta: but where? Where did we go?  
  
Ravage: (is still K.O.'d O_O and probably isn't getting up anytime soon)  
  
Riku: can we have a clue?  
  
Hotaru: I don't know where we all are! I was sucked in the portal too remember? Only she knows! (points to ravage Blue)  
  
Kai: well, you shouldn't have K.O.'d her! Um, until next chapter! Read and review! And now flames will excepted! But we warn you! Give her flames and Saturn just might have to hurt you with that Kick-ass Glaive of hers! Bye! Oh yeah, and Vash has mysteriously disappeared in a portal before anyone else so that is why he wasn't in this chapter. Bye bye! 


	7. Evil door that led To Happy World '

Ravage Blue: hey! I got a new reviewer! I'm so happy!  
  
Hotaru: (is sitting on a big rock and keeps slicing up things) I guess you would be! And I'm surprised you're awake. I gave you a pretty hard whacking.  
  
Vegeta: she has a hard head. But we all know someone with harder.  
  
Kai: isn't it that Sakiya girl? The one who writes, "Heart on Stick must die?"  
  
Riku: yep! I know her all too well.  
  
Vegeta: you do? I've been here longer! I'm a veteran of their stupidity! They've nearly killed me!  
  
Ravage: uh, guys-!  
  
Riku: well, I've been getting the new torture lately! And the new is worse then the old!  
  
Ravage: Guys!  
  
Hotaru: well, I guess that's what you get! You two are pretty bad. Kai and I are the good ones!  
  
Ravage: Guys!  
  
Kai: yeah, we're -!  
  
Ravage: GUYS!!!!! I THINK WE NEED TO GET ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
V, H, K, R: oh, well why didn't you say so?  
  
Ravage: before I kill them all off one by one! Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except myself! But that's it! * thoughts* /italics/ (A/N effects) ~ Koenma Narrating ~ Okay, Hotaru! Take it away!  
  
Hotaru: Chapter Seven: More scouts, Fluffy, and Happy world!  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ well, at least Ravage gives me some credit! Last time all the characters were sucked into a portal and landed who knows where. Um, let's see how Ravage is doing. ~  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ravage: (lands her ATV and puts on the breaks. It's kind of hard since she's riding in sand.) Damn it! guess I'll have to fix those! (Looks up and sees Lupin's car falling down and is about to land on her) damn it! (Rides out of the car's way)  
  
Lupin: oops! Sorry! I wasn't planning on landing on you! Not like this anyway!  
  
Ravage: hentai! Where's Vegeta?  
  
: Lupin: you mean that old guy? I don't know!  
  
Ravage: (smirks) I'd get out of the car! And now!  
  
Lupin: (does and when he is far enough away from it, his car explodes!) AHHH! My car!  
  
Vegeta: that's what you get for calling me old! Plus I don't like Pink! Doesn't look good especially on a car!  
  
Ravage: (puts hand behind her head) It doesn't look good on ATV gear either! I should know. I got it on ATV Offroad Fury 2. It's an ugly shade too.  
  
Vegeta: I'm su-! (Some one lands on him) Ow!  
  
Ravage: RIKU! (Jumps on him) I missed you!  
  
Riku: yeah I'm sure you did! You were left with him! (Points to Vegeta.)  
  
Vegeta: both of you get off of me! (Both get off)  
  
Riku: (is holding a donut) anyone hungry?  
  
Vash: DONUT! MINE! (Jumps for Donut but Riku pulls it out of his way. Then Vash lands in tree.) Ow! I want the Donut!  
  
Ravage: uh, is anyone else here with you?  
  
Riku: well, Kenshin was and two Sailor Girls I think. But that's-.  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Ravage, R, V: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! EVIL!!!!!!!  
  
Lupin: what is it?  
  
Vash: does anyone have a donut?  
  
Ravage: (is running away from the evil pokemon) NOT AGAIN! (jumps on ATV and rides off with Riku on the back.)  
  
Vegeta: damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! HOW DO WE-!? ( hits a tree) Oh! Look at the pretty colors! ( O_O) KO)  
  
Ravage: oh brother!  
  
Inuyasha: you got that right! ( is trying to kill Flu- I mean- Sesshomaru who is in big doggy form. Or Fluffy form!)  
  
Riku: hey! that looks like Sakiya's dog! Luka!  
  
Ravage: oh brother! When will the stupidity end? Oh wait when I quit writing!  
  
Anime characters: NO! DON"T QUIT WRITING! WE'LL BE SO LONELY!  
  
Vegeta: (is recovering from KO) yeah, and some of us will be tortured if you quit!  
  
Ravage: do you idiots really think I'd quit writing?  
  
Anime: (whimper) no!  
  
Ravge: okay, let's get back to the story okay people?  
  
Anime: OKAY!  
  
Ravage: (sees a door) Hm, curiousity is taking toll on little old me. (is fixing to touch door when she gets slightly burned on the hand) YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (whimper) It burns...  
  
Everyone: (annoyed signs) oh brother.  
  
Sesshomaru: who the hell are all of you?  
  
Inuyasha: (ignoring his brother) what's wrong? Why did you get burned?  
  
Ravage: it must be something so evil it hurts.... LET'S OPEN IT!  
  
Vegeta: she knows no fear. Well (prepares a ki blast) you all heard her.  
  
Riku: Oh we did? I didn't hear nothing.  
  
Lupin: I think you're capable of doing this on your own Pops!  
  
Vash: donut?! Where?!  
  
Ravage: just blow it up Vegeta!  
  
Sesshomaru: is anyone going to tell me what's happening?  
  
Inuyasha: nope cause no one cares about you!  
  
Sakiya: Liar, liar. Plants for hire! (tackles sesshomaru)  
  
Cloud: you idiot! It's not plants for hire.  
  
Sakiya: sorry. I was having a blond/patrick moment. HI FLUFFY!  
  
Sess: oh no! I know you! HELP!!!  
  
Inu: and don't mention that stupid starfish. It's still here somewhere along with Kenshin and two sailor girls.  
  
Ravage: Kenshin? YOU LOST KEN-CHAN?! (Is choking Riku)  
  
Riku: Ack! Didn't- mean - to-!  
  
Vegeta: (annoyed sign) while they're busy, (starts to blast at the door)  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ whoa, lots and lots of confusion and anger here. THEY NEED SPANKINGS! (clears throat) Well after one hour the lost ones are finally found and Vegeta is still blasting the door. Geez, that's a stubborn door. ONE HUNDRED SPANKINGS TO THE DOOR!~  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ravage: (moans) is it done yet Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: if you asked me that five seconds ago, what do you think my answer will be?  
  
Ravage: I'm just impatient. Get it from my mother!  
  
Kenshin: you don't look like your mother that you don't.  
  
Riku: you've met her mother? (kinda gets wrong idea) ... well (cough) interesting...  
  
Kenshin: yeah, adn she makes some good alfredo.  
  
Riku: ooooookay...  
  
Kenshin: Oro?! You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking?! You've got it wrong! I just was invited for dinner!  
  
Sakiya: ew! That was sick Riku! What kind of mind do you have?  
  
Saturn (who returned to being Hotaru): well, what kind of mind do you have?  
  
Sakiya: SPAGHETTI!  
  
Ravage: (hits Sakiya in the head) that's for getting stuck with us and not being able to return us to normal. (whacks her again) and that was for mentioning food infront of Inuyasha who is starving over there.  
  
Inu: So... hungry...  
  
Sess: (muttering) stupid hanyou.  
  
Vegeta: (quits blasting) oh damn it. no use in doing that!  
  
Hotaru: well, what else can we do? (everyone looks at her) what?! ...Oh no! I'm not using my power on a stupid door.  
  
Kurama: well, what else can we do? * did I just mimick Hotaru?* we -er- really don't have much choice... infact we don't have any.  
  
Ravage: (sigh) I guess we better forget it. well, let'-!  
  
Patrick: HEART ON STICK MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: oh dear! (steps out of Patrick's way)  
  
Patrick: (runs right through the door creating a hole big enough for all of them) Ow... does anyone have a quarter?  
  
Ravage: ONWARD! (runs in followed by all the others. They all look around and get thos huge eyes like what Kenshin gets when Kaoru beats him up) ORO?!  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S HAPPY WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ what?! What's happy world?! SOMEONE MIND EXPLAINING!? WHERE IS THAT STUPID OGRE?!~  
  
*************************************************  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ravage: dang. This one was long.  
  
V, H, R, I: (in corners) no.... not happy world.....  
  
Kai: (sigh) I got saved. Why did you have to take that from the Fairly Odd parents? It's too evil?  
  
Ravage: cause, now that we're out of my school I have to give us some other place of torture. I love fairly odd parents but I hate happy world so I thought that it would be evil enough. next chapter will have characters from two new animes: Betterman and The SoulTaker. Also we'll meet up with some peoples from Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter. It should be promising. Oh yeah, one of my personal friend has just began writing his story. His pen name is Captain Jagon (of all the names) and I was thinking maybe you all should check out his story. It's called , "LUV Love Under Variation." Pretty good. You all go check it out. And I expect seven new reviews before I update. So if you want me to finish up, you better be pressing your friends to review.  
  
Inuyasha: you'll update seven reviews or not. And you know it.  
  
Ravage: okay so I might do that. Just R&R. no tomatoes, and I'll take flames now. (warning still stays from previous chapter) hope you all liked this one. BYE BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Happy World and Wind?

Ravage: whoa, Chapter eight. Cool. Okay uh well, um, I'm baaaaaaack. Hehe.  
  
Vegeta: oh brother. You are so... stupid doesn't even describe you!  
  
Ravage: Hair cut! (smiles stupidly)  
  
Vegeta: I rest my case!  
  
Hotaru: good ravage. Now go on with the story and I'll give you a mountain Dew!  
  
Ravage: MD!!!! Okay, uh * thoughts* /italics/ (A/N and effects) Koenma narrating. can I have that Live Wire?  
  
Hotaru: sure. (gives Ravage Blue the Live Wire.) This is Chapter eight of "Anime Characters minimized by a Duck" titled: Happy world and ... Wind?  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ Well, obviously no one is going to tell me what this "Happy World" is. But obviously it isn't a very good thing. Well, let's see just what is happening. ~  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ravage: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES PEOPLE! (runs toward the hole)  
  
Vegeta: Must... escape! (all of a sudden, hole closes)  
  
Anime: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Oro?! This can not be happening! We can't by stuck in (gulp) /Happy world/!  
  
Ravage: Get used to it boys, cause we're here. At least Jerry and Betty haven't spotted us.  
  
Three voices: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! NO SOY CUBES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ravage: O.O who was that?  
  
Inu, Sess: have no idea!  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ all of a sudden, Kurama, Ravage Blue, and Cloud are tackled by three girls. One had short brown hair, wore baggy pants, black boots, and red T- shirt that said "I don't bite... hard." Another one was a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail, she had grey eyes, wore black pants, black calf high boots, same color tank top and had a sword on her left side. And the third girl had long blond hair, purple eyes, and wore a tight fitting outfit (which a certain Lupin 3rd loved). These three are Wind, Le, and Chonsa. A fellow author and her two minions. And they are obviously stuck in Happy World too.~  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ravage: hullo Wind... WIND?! What are you doing here?  
  
Wind: uh... My care bear I wrote about, back fired on me and sent me here. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN HERE!? (has Ravage by her shirt collar)  
  
Le: we've been here for three whole minutes you idiot!  
  
Wind: oh the horror! Three whole minutes! So much has happened in three whole minutes. Like Kuwabara burning credit due to knives. Okay that was a good thing but still, poor Knives is stuck here too. And- (sees Kurama) KURAMA! (tackles Kurama)  
  
Ravage: -_-; oh I forget you had a thing for Kurama. Guys, this is Wind, another author and obviously stuck ...in... here? Wind why is your minion chasing my Kenshin?  
  
Chonsa: COME BACK HERE! Let me worship you! Then sell your clothes on E- bay!  
  
Kenshin: (is now making circles around Vegeta while still being chased by Chonsa.) Leave! Me! Alone!  
  
Le: -_-; I'll take care of her! Hey! Chonsa! I think I see Legolas over there!  
  
Chonsa: LEGOLAS?! WHERE!? (runs off in search of Legolas)  
  
Kurama: Ack! Can't- breathe! (is being suffocated by Wind's hug)  
  
Le: Why me?! (whacks Wind with Kenshin's sword sheath)  
  
Wind: oh... the squirrel in my head says to have fun with sharp objects and matches are our friends. X_X  
  
Vegeta: has someone actually beaten you to the breaking point?  
  
Ravage: 'preciate you Vegeta! Really 'preciate you!  
  
Inu: well, let's find a way out of here. (looks at ravage) you riding your thing over there? Or do I have to give you a lift?  
  
Ravage: DON'T EVER CALL MY ATV A 'THING!' SIT BOY!!!!  
  
Inu: X_X  
  
Lupin: I'll put anyone who wants in my car. Especially those pretty Sailor Girls. They're more then welcome!  
  
Ravage: HENTAI!!!! (whacks him but doesn't KO him) Vegeta's going to hold Jupiter and Saturn's riding with me. Riku, Vash, Kenshin, and Cloud will take you up on your offer though. Sesshomaru will take Sakiya and as soon as Inuyasha wakes up, he'll take Lycra here... LYCRA?!?!  
  
Lycra: yes master?  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ Lycra is Ravage Blue's one and only loyal servant. She has silver hair and purple eyes. And at the moment, she's wearing an outfit similar to Le's only in blue.~  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ravage: -_- oh brother I guess Lycra will ride with Inuyasha. Speaking of whom.... INUYASHA! WAKE UP NOW!  
  
Inuyasha: YAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (dog like whimper) sensitive... -_- I am never appreciated.  
  
Ravage: (rolls eyes) just take Lycra. We're going to look for a way out of here.  
  
Inu: why didn't you say so?! (grabs Lycra and puts her on his back.) Let's go.  
  
Ravage: okay, let's figure out where wind and-!  
  
Random voice: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ Next we see Legolas and Strider running from Chonsa. Hm, seems she really did find him.~  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ravage: O.O Legolas?! Strider?! Le, can you KO Chonsa?  
  
Le: there ain't no way I'm messing with her now that she's found one of her "guys."  
  
Lycra: Do you wish me to take care of her, Master?  
  
Ravage: no, no, you'll kill her without meaning to. And it's not my place to decide if Chonsa dies.  
  
Legolas: WHO CARES?! GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!!!  
  
Aragorn: why am I running? She's not after me?  
  
Chonsa: COME BACK! I WANT TO PUT YOU IN THESE PRETTY PINK BIKINIS! AND SELL THE PICTURES ON THE INTERNET!  
  
Aragorn: Now I know why I'm running! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ravage: oh brother! ( grabs a misplaced Invisibility Cloak and tosses it over the two. They seem to disappear and Chonsa looks around trying to find them.)  
  
Chonsa: where did they go?  
  
Ravage: okay, go my little shapeshifters. Go work your magic! ( release little, moving, white clouds, which form into Strider and Legolas)  
  
Fake Legolas: hey! We're over here!  
  
Fake Strider: You can't catch us!  
  
Chonsa: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUST GET YOU! (chases the fakers away)  
  
Ravage: okay, we have that problem solved. (pulls the ivisibility cloak off)  
  
Legolas: oh hullo Ravage. Now... where the hell are we?  
  
Everyone: O.O did you just... (dun dun dun!) Cuss?  
  
Legolas: why yes, yes I did. Mind answering the question?  
  
Inu, Sess: we're in the most evil place known to man, and demons, and Saiyans, and elves, and authors/authoresses, and-!  
  
Wind, Ravage, Sakiya: hey! We're humans too.  
  
Vegeta: oh you are? We just always believed you to be abnormal and some kind of unknown species.  
  
All three authors: You should talk! Sakiya and Wind kick him and Ravage Blue is choking him.  
  
Vegeta: Ack! Sorry! I-Give! I GIVE!  
  
Le, Lycra, Cloud: (whack all three of them)  
  
Cloud: they are very dangerous.  
  
Le: you haven't seen Wind on her Mountain Dew days.  
  
Lycra: same here. And is that Kyosuke from The Soul Taker? Shiro too?  
  
Ravage: (wakes up) Kyosuke?! Where?! (sees Kyosuke) KYOSUKE! (Tackles him)  
  
Kyosuke: uh, do I know you?  
  
Shiro: if she's not a flicker then we have no business here!  
  
Ravage: (throws invincible duct tape over his mouth) shut up I'm-always- chewing-on-some-wheat-looking-thing! (hugs Kyosuke tighter) where did you come from?  
  
Kyosuke: uh.... We were looking for a flicker when we're suddenly here. Where are we?  
  
Legolas: good luck in getting an answer for that question!  
  
Ravage: we're in a very evil place called ... /happy world/. Oh uh do you want to get out of here?  
  
Shiro: (mumble mumble mumble mumble)  
  
Ravage: I translate: yes, we would love to get out of this heaven forbidden place. Okay, we'll get out of here since Mr.Wheaty is so eager to leave.  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ oh, well, uh that's the end of the chapter. Seems that Ravage Blue has lost all ideas known to her.  
  
*************************************************  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ravage: hey! I still have some ideas! Stupid Koenma. Okay,. As you can tell, I put Wind in here. She wanted to be in here so I put her in here. So, hope I didn't screw her up. I really don't think I did. But if I did, Wind, just sendthe Carebear to my mailbox.  
  
Sirius: I thought you were going to put us in here too?  
  
Betterman: same here! Are we being neglected?!  
  
Ravage: (hides behind Kyosuke) no no! I just didn't put you In here just yet! I'll put you in next chapter. I promise. DON'T HURT ME!  
  
Betterman: if we aren't in the next chapter, I'll kill you myself!  
  
Ravage: '~' oh no! I promise I'll put you in! okay, uh, now, no tomatoes, please review, and I don't care about flames. (whispering) and give me suggestions. I am kinda out of ideas. Don't tell Koenma though! Uh until next chapter (moves away from Betterman) BYE BYE!!! 


	9. Jaken and Chuck E Cheese

Lycra: Master? Master?  
  
Vegeta: (is reading a comic) what are you looking for?  
  
Lycra: My master. Its time for her to get this ninth chapter done. Then it is three more to go.  
  
Hotaru: I think she is staying home. Her mother and stepfather are getting a divorce.  
  
Riku: yeah, she said to just continue with out her for awhile. She told me herself before she left.  
  
Lycra: WHY WOULD SHE TELL YOU AND NOT ME!? I AM HER ONLY LOYAL SERVANT!!!  
  
Riku: I threatened to drink all her vanilla cokes.  
  
Kai: oh, good one. Hotaru, since you usually do it if ravage is occupied, you do all the junk.  
  
Hotaru: I don't want to.  
  
Lycra: No good story buddies. I will do it. this is chapter nine: "Jaken and Chuck E. Cheese." /italics/ * thoughts* (a/n and effects) ~ Koenma narrating Disclaimer: We own nothing, my master owns nothing except me. ON WITH THE STORY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!  
  
Everyone: The MD's are finally taking effect on her.  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ hm, something must really be wrong with ravage. Oh yeah, on with the story as Lycra said. Last time, they met up with Kyosuke and Shiro from the soul taker, Wind and her minions, and Legolas and Strider from LOTR. ~  
  
*************************************************  
  
Sess: can we please leave. It is getting pinker and pinker by the minute in here.  
  
Jaken: (in Chinese voice) MASTER SESSHOMARU!  
  
Sess: KILL IT! DIE YOU STUPID TOAD! (grabs Jaken and throws him in a blender and blenderizes him.)  
  
Ravage, Sakiya: Great, why did you do that? You have nothing to do with it.  
  
Wind: MARSHMALLOWS! I love marshmallows!  
  
Le: shut up you damn idiot!  
  
Wind: do you want to be thrown into the play pit?! (is whacked by Le)  
  
Le: do not threaten me Wind!  
  
Lycra: Master, might I suggest you ride with Kyosuke and I will drive your ATV?  
  
Ravage: oh sure! (hugs Kyosuke) I like that plan a lot!  
  
Kyosuke: (-_-?)  
  
Le: well, what are we going to do about me and wind?  
  
Lycra: I do not know.  
  
Ravage: um... Legolas and Strider are problems too. Does anyone have ideas?  
  
Jerry, Betty: How about some nice, healthy, nutritional soy cubes?  
  
Everyone: SHIT! THE BABYSITTERS FROM HELL ARE HERE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THEY HAVE SOYCUBES! (all run away. For some reason Shiro, Legolas, Strider, le, and Wind have the energy to run very fast. Almost as fast as Sess and Inu.)  
  
Kyosuke: they are evil. Very evil. I can sense it and that is pretty bad!  
  
Ravage: I know. I can't sense evil things or anything for that matter except them!  
  
Le: What are you? Some kind of demonic bat?!  
  
Kyosuke: No, I am a mutant. Long story so do not ask.  
  
Le: okay, but WE NEED TO SPEED UP PEOPLE! THEY ARE GAINING!  
  
Vegeta: You don't say? (is whacked by Jupiter who was told to do so by Le.) Ow.  
  
Vash: Are they really that evil? (everyone nods) Can I shoot them? (everyone nods) Okay!  
  
Jerry, Betty: Now now! Guns are not safe! They could poke your eye out or give you nose bleeds!  
  
Everyone: ???  
  
Vash: NO! MY GUN! ( gun is now a small pink plush toy, which squeaks if you squeeze the handle of it. Vash dropped it since the evil pinkness was burning through to his hands.) HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO MY GUN?!  
  
Ravage: aw poor Vash.  
  
Sakiya: yeah, poor other me!  
  
Koenma: Okay people! Back to the story! Come on! You are still being chased!  
  
Everyone: oh yeah! Sorry almighty Narrator, Koenma!  
  
Legolas: um, well what shall we do now?  
  
Riku: oh! I have an idea! (Gets out his Keyblade.) STOPGA! (Jerry and Betty are frozen.) heh heh! I got smart! YAY!  
  
Everyone: (is playing go fish now that they have no more jerry and Betty problems for the moment.)  
  
Inu: Anyone have any sevens?  
  
Sess: damn! (gives Inuyasha some sevens) we should be doing this some where else and be planning a way to get out of here.  
  
Ravage: I guess. Sess, got any queens?  
  
Sess: Damn!  
  
Vash, Lupin: we really want to get out of here though!  
  
Sakiya: we need new characters. Go get them Cloud.  
  
Cloud: not your fic so I do not have to do anything! (is whacked by Sakiya) Ow... okay! I'm gone! (leaves to find new people.)  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ okay, it is a full three hours of thinking of ways to get out of Happy World before Cloud comes back with five people. Lamia, Keita, and Hinoki from Betterman, and Sirius Black and Severus Snape from Harry Potter.~  
  
*************************************************  
  
Kurama: I think that there is some underground chamber right where the padded room which we play hopscotch is.  
  
Cloud: I'm back!  
  
Kenshin: but there's also a chamber behind the Whack mole thing.  
  
Cloud: hello! I make my return!!  
  
Le: but if we are not careful, we end up watching ten hours of a documentary on Moles.  
  
Cloud: I AM BACK! IS ANY ONE LISTENING TO ME?!  
  
Lycra: master, do you hear anything?  
  
Ravage: Nope.  
  
Cloud: HEY! PAY ATTENTION TO ME YOU DAMN IDIOTS! (WHACK!) ow...  
  
Strider: okay, nuisance gone. Do we split up?  
  
Sirius: um, hi?  
  
Ravage: SIRIUS!!!!!!! (tackles him the same way she did Kyosuke.) You are here! Why?!  
  
Sirius: Snivellus here tried to poison me! I threw it at the wall and some weird portal thingy appeared and sucked us up in here. Where are we?  
  
Sess: trust us. You do not want to know!  
  
Chuck E.: hi Boys and Girls! Time for Whack-a-mole!  
  
Wind: OH NO! THE OVER GROWN RAT KNOW AS CHUCK E. CHEESE IS A SECRET AGENT FOR HAPPY WORLD! HE HAS A LICENSE TO-! (is whacked again by Le.)  
  
Le: yes we know. He has a license to kill!  
  
Wind: No, I was going to say he has a licnese to Spill.  
  
Ravage: like on Tiny Toons?  
  
Wind: yep! (begins singing tiny Toons theme song. is once again whacked by Le though.)  
  
Ravage: oh, but I like the song!  
  
Le: CONCENTRATE! You have been hanging out too much with Wind.  
  
Ravage: (is dividing what countries go to whom when Wind takes over the World.) Can I have Japan too?  
  
Wind: But you already have Australia and Jamaica. And we both own America! I want Japan!  
  
Ravage: can we both own it?  
  
Le, Lycra: -_-; they are hopeless!  
  
Chonsa: LEGOLAS! KURAMA! KENSHIN! VASH! INUYASHA! MY PRETTIES!  
  
L, K, K, V, I: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hide behind Ravage and Wind) help us!  
  
Lycra: I'll KO her! (takes Kenshin's reversed Blade sword and whacked Chonsa on the head with it causing a KO.)  
  
Sakiya: Um, Ravage, usually its me doing all the blond stuff so could you get back to your semi-normal self?  
  
Ravage: NO! That fate or Germany and all of it's German Chocolate need me! I must make peace treaty with Wind.  
  
Sakiya: German chocolate? I WANT SOME! I WANT GERMANY!  
  
Everyone: -_-; Authors! Who understands them?!  
  
Chuck E.: (is tired of being ignored.) okay, um, can I throw you into the game room of Doom-  
  
Ravage, Sakiya: You're a poet and didn't even know it!  
  
Chuck E.: - uh okay- and get my job over with?  
  
Everyone: ....... uh... NO! RUN!!!!!!  
  
Chuck E.: oh my! I'm forced to use drastic measures! Come my army of Pikachus! Come my Army of Evil Patricks! (army of Pikachus and Evil Patricks come to his side.)  
  
AoEP (Army of Evil Patricks): HEART ON STICK MUST DIE!  
  
AoP (Army of Pikachus): PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH (breath) HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH (breath) HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (breath) HHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: meep!  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ dang. Everyone can yell! And what the heck was with the Meep, Vegeta?!  
  
*************************************************  
  
Vegeta: I do not know. I was having a blonde moment.  
  
Lycra: you are not Blonde.  
  
Hotaru: the Super Saiyan thing went against him.  
  
Riku: yep! He is a real Blonde!  
  
Kai: uh, well, there is chapter nine. And-! (some one comes through the door)  
  
Ravage: um, hi?  
  
Lycra: MASTER! (Tackles Ravage.)  
  
Vegeta: well, are they divorced yet?  
  
Ravage: Nope! But it is coming! I am going to be so glad! I do not like my Stepfather. Uh, did I miss the story?  
  
Kenshin, Inu: (both playing ATV Offroad Fury 2) yep!  
  
Ravage: oh, was it good to you all?  
  
Kai: it was fairly descent.  
  
Ravage: oh well, that does sound kinda promising. Well, this is chapter nine. I am ending it with twelve chapters. So three more to come. Then maybe sequel time! I do not know. I am going to think about it. well uh, hope you all liked! R&R, no tomatoes, Flames excepted, and uh, suggestions again. I really don't know what happened and you all better hope that my internet does not go out the door! If they get a divorce, there is a chance that we might cut back on a lot and the internet is one of them. So just pray we do not lose it. BYE BYE! UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! 


	10. THIS IS THE END!

Maru: Yo Blue! Get your ass out of bed and start on chapter ten.  
  
Ravage: (is ready in five seconds flat) what ever you say Maru-chan!  
  
Kai: dang, he's got her good and trained. Oh yeah, everyone is stuck in the chapter except for me and the new guy, Maru. Ravage doesn't count! She's the author.  
  
Maru: okay, are you ready Blue?  
  
Ravage: I love it when you call me blue! Makes me feel special! Oh! (Hits head on computer desk) Just say the Word Maru-chan!  
  
Maru: Disclaimer: Ravage Blue owns nothing except Lycra and myself. But what she doesn't know is that we really own her! Any way...  
  
Kai: oh goody! I get the crap. * thoughts* /italics/ (a/n and effects) ~ Koenma narrating ~ and I think that's it.  
  
Ravage: (Snaps out of reality after staring endlessly at Maru) Oh uh, this is Chapter ten: Return of ducks and Speeches. (Smirks evilly)  
  
Lycra: and my I just came back to tell you good readers who I have strapped in their chairs to read my master's fic, that this will be the last chapter!  
  
All four: on with the story!  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ wow, ravage has it bad for Maru. Um last time, Chuck E. Cheese appeared and brought his AoEP and AoP to destroy our "heroes." Also Cloud brought lamia, Keita and Hinoki from Better man and Sirius Black and Severus Snape from harry potter! Let's join our "heroes." ~  
  
*************************************************  
  
Lamia: well, I believe we have yelled our poor little voices out... Let's run!  
  
Ravage: agreed! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (everyone begins running.)  
  
Snape: Stop pestering me potter!  
  
Everyone: ???  
  
AoEP: HEARTS ON STICKS MUST DIE! (meaning Kenshin and Kurama)  
  
Kurama, Kenshin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (get separated from the others while being chased by AoEP)  
  
Ravage: KENSHIN! NO!  
  
Wind: KURAMA! NO!  
  
Lupin: oh well! They were good guys! We shall remember them!  
  
Wind, ravage: GO GET THEM! (toss Lupin over to the direction Kurama and Kenshin went. He never came back.)  
  
Riku: I think we got the worst end of the deal! We're left with the Army of Pikachus!  
  
Saturn: Lycra, stop the ATV and let me off!  
  
Lycra: okay. Just don't get killed! My master will send me to the streets!  
  
Saturn: (gets off of the ATV and gets out her glaive.) SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE! (attack hits Pikachus directly)  
  
Everyone: (is waiting to see if they reform. It is a very tense moment.)  
  
Hinoki: Are they dead?  
  
Wind: .... HELLO LITTLE PIKACHU ASHES?! ARE YOU DEAD?!  
  
Le: you really know how to break the silence.  
  
Vegeta: well, I can't sense their energy anymore. They're dead.  
  
Vash: whoa... cool!  
  
Sess, Inu: Bow-wow!  
  
Jupiter: good old Saturn. Can never be defeated.  
  
Chonsa: (is still Knocked out) come back my pretties!  
  
Legolas: well, come on Aragorn. I feel like getting rid of a big fat rat.  
  
Aragorn: after you my friend. (Both walk off killing Chuck E. Cheese who died a horribly yet satisfying bloody death. They never came back though)  
  
Snape: Does anyone have any chocolate syrup?  
  
Everyone: ??? DIE! (all kill Snape and ship him off to Voldemort to show him what he will become of him if he doesn't apologize for stealing all of the MD's and gives them back(Voldemort: how did they find out about my plan? Oh fine! Here are the MD's!))  
  
Sirius: uh are we all supposed to speak or something?  
  
Shiro, Keita: yep. Why though?  
  
Kyosuke: uh, to remind people of who all is here I think.  
  
Sakiya: Butter toast!  
  
Cloud: some one kill me and end my misery!  
  
Ravage: uh, is that everyone?  
  
Le: I think so.  
  
Sirius: uh you forgot about those guys Kenshin, Kurama, and Lupin.  
  
Wind, ravage: (eyes water up) WE MISS KENSHIN AND KURAMA! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: make them stop! Make them stop!  
  
Vash: Man, even Knives would fall under this kind of sound.  
  
Kyosuke: Ahh! Mutant ears are sensitive! I just now realized this!  
  
Inu: how do you think I feel?! I've got the cute, sensitive dog-ears!  
  
Sess: well I'm a full demon! It hurts me the most!  
  
Ravage, Wind: we stopped a few minutes ago.  
  
Inu, Sess, Kyosuke: um, you did?  
  
Le: I'm not sure which is worse. Authors or anime story buddies.  
  
Lycra: The buddies are.  
  
Jerry, Betty: Soy cubes before the documentary on Moles anyone?  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (breath) HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (breath) HH! Wait, we've already done this before. RUN AWAY! (Everyone runs away)  
  
Lamia: run, scream, run scream, is that all you people do?  
  
Sakiya: well, you're doing it with us!  
  
Lamia: oh, er, you're right! My mistake.  
  
Hinoki, Keita: You make mistakes? COOL!! LAMIA MADE A MISTAKE!  
  
Sirius: okay, well, I'm leaving. I'm the only one from my books anyway! Bye! (disappears)  
  
Everyone: oh okay... WAIT! HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO LEAVE?!  
  
Ravage, Wind: oh... look at the pretty colors! (are looking at a portal)  
  
Vegeta: JUMP IN! Then it's every man for himself. Uh women count too!  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ so everyone jumps in. Ravage, Vegeta, Riku and Inuyasha all land in the destiny islands. There, they see Kenshin, Legolas, Vash, and Lycra. Sakiya and Cloud ended up back in school where Mrs. Puff gave them detention. Everyone else, I think went back to their worlds. I don't know! ~  
  
*************************************************  
  
Le: this is not home. (sees something) "press play to hear the one and only Yamchaham Lincoln's famous speech."  
  
Chonsa: Yamcha?! What's great about him? I WANT LEGOLAS! (runs off in search of Legolas)  
  
Wind: MUST PUSH PLAY! (pushes button)  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ well, here we go again. Once again, we see curtains being pulled back and you see Yamcha in some Abraham Lincoln clothes. He clears throat once again not opening his eyes. ~  
  
*************************************************  
  
Yamchaham: (clears throat) (again) "four days and seven hours ago, I had my balls chopped off by a -!" (is interrupted by three people once again laughing their guts out)  
  
Wind: (Madark laugh) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! I'm HAHA going to HAHA die of HAHA HAPPINESS!  
  
Le: TOO FUNNY! NO ONE CAN RESIST!  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ well, they keep laughing and laughing and Yamcha runs off screaming like a girl again. (sigh) that never gets old)~  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ravage: uh.... WE'RE STILL SMALL! WAHHH!  
  
Riku: Meep! I'm tired of being small! And where the hell are we? (looks around)  
  
Lycra: we are in the destiny islands I presume.  
  
Ravage: yep, we're back at the destiny islands... WHERE IS THAT DAMN DUCK!?  
  
Kenshin: please calm down!  
  
Hotaru: yeah, before you make this an R-rated fic.  
  
Ravage: oh fine, but I'm in the mood for duck season! (changes into Elmer Fudd outfit (from loony tunes) and no one get ideas that I'm going to use that stupid accent!  
  
All: O.o ooooooooookay!!  
  
Vegeta: uh, guess what?  
  
All: what?  
  
Vegeta: THE POKEMON HAS FOLLOWED US! (points the soul surviving Pikachu who looks ready to kill, seeing at how it is wearing a Jason hockey mask and is holding a butcher knife)  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEMONIC POKEMON!  
  
Seto Kaiba (who appeared for no reason at all): KILL IT! (throws a cherry bomb at it, but it fails miserably) crap!  
  
Ravage: Pokemon don't die by cherry bombs! THEY DIE BY RONINS! (gets what looks like a normally looking briefcase.)  
  
Riku: uh... ravage old buddy, old psychopath! That's a briefcase!  
  
Ravage: (insanity returns) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(breath) HA! That is what you think! For what I hold is one the ultimate weapons OF ALL TIMES! This briefcase holds a machine gun that goes off everytime someone passes by it. and once it's out of bullets, it BLOWS UP WHICH IS OH SO COOL! I LOVE BLOWING UP STUFF! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: uh..........  
  
Inu: hm, what whatever! works for me!  
  
Lycra: I like Ronins too! They're so fun on "007: Night fire" for the game cube!  
  
Hotaru: I need to play that game!  
  
All: we do too!  
  
Ravage: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE YOU EIGHT LEGGED FREAKS! Wait, (looks at script) oops sorry! Wrong thing. But that is a good movie, don't you all agree? (all nod reluctantly even though they do think it's a good movie) good! DIE YOU FREAKISH/DEMONIC/RETARDED/DEMONIC AGAIN/YELLOW MOUSE! (activates Ronin and Pikachu gets shot about 199 times and dies an oh so terribly, (YET SO SATISFYING) bloody death) Mwaha! I win! (look at Ronin) oh looky! Sparks!  
  
Vegeta; YOU IDIOT! THAT MEANS IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!  
  
Ravage: cool! I like exploding stuff!  
  
Kenshin: oh brother! (grabs ravage and all begin to run away and get away just in time as the Ronin exploded oh so cool-ly-ish.)  
  
Riku: well that was close!  
  
Legolas: a little too close!  
  
Vash: uh.......... I NEED DONUTS TO CALM DOWN MY NERVES!  
  
Hotaru: here you go! (gives Vash a donut)  
  
Vash: YAY! (begins eating donut)  
  
Ravage: YAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (jumps on Vash and gets him into the BOSTON CRAB! (I'm doing this just to entertain you, Sakiya) GIVE ME THE DONUT OR I SHALL KILL!  
  
Vash: (hitting ground) I GIVE! I GIVE!  
  
Ravage: oh, okay! (lets him go)  
  
All: O.O she's so idiotic!  
  
All: (again) and the reason is credit due to Wind.  
  
A very far off voice: YOU'RE WELCOME!  
  
Inu: oy!  
  
Donald: HELLO OH SO VERY SMALL PEOPLES!  
  
All: hello oh so very big duck...... GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!! (all jump on Donald and are trying to force him to changed them back. But they accidentally only get one person back to normal size)  
  
Lycra: hm? Master? Master? (Is looking around frantically and finally realizes she's back to normal as she sees Donald having problems by some unseen characters) oh, hello, Mr. Donald Duck. (smirking as she unsheathes one of her daggers that are strapped onto her upper arm)  
  
All anime: (jumps off of Donald as they see Lycra and notice she is ready to kill)  
  
Donald: uh...... uh-oh!  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ and so, Lycra, forces Donald Duck to returns them all to their right sizes and afterwards, on the orders of Ravage Blue, Lycra ships Donald off to happy world where he is tortured to this very day! And that is the end of "anime characters minimized by a duck." And I have to say, that sucks as an ending!~  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ravage: shut up Koenma! I lost all ideas known to me again! Okay, I'm so very sad to tell that this is the last chapter, but I'm thinking of a sequel. And here's what I need you all to tell me:  
  
Okay, in the next one (maybe) authors and authoresses will be minimized and will be allowed one buddy character from any of the following shows:  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Trigun  
  
Digimon (no one from season four please!)  
  
DragonBall Z/GT/ DB  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh (I'm very limited on that so be careful with who you pick)  
  
Lupin the Third  
  
And Sailor Moon  
  
You can only be with one character from on of the shows! And I don't plan on letting anyone share a character so please have a back up if you cannot have to first character you desired! Oh, harry potter Characters and Lord of the Rings characters are allowed too just for you to know! And also, let it be known that not everyone will probably be in here that wishes to be in here! Well, it was great writing this for you! R&R, no tomatoes, flames excepted, and I'll be thinking of the sequel thing. Well, until next story, BYE BYE!  
  
Ja ne, I mean,  
  
Your loyal authoress,  
  
Ravage Blue 


End file.
